Void for Vagueness
by Maelynne Naveen
Summary: Something just wasn’t right when Nanao awoke, will she be able to figure out what it is?  ShunsuixNanao oneshot


_A/N – Smutty drabble… absolutely no plot – don't even try to find one XD. And I am so sorry for the title... I'm studying for my Criminal Law final and it just seemed to fit, lol.  
_

_Not a strong "M" but definitely citrus flavored… _

_Don't own Bleach, but I wish they made some 8th Division merchandise... I would so buy that. _

* * *

**Void for Vagueness  
**

Ise Nanao was not a drinker. She thought this much had been obvious to those around her. But after three hours of Matsumoto's "C'mon – it's New Years," Kira's "Just one drink!" and even more frequently her own Taichou's "Please Nanao-chaaaan!" she had finally relented.

And now the morning after, all her memories of the previous evening were a blur… She glanced over at the bright sun streaming through the window causing her to squint. Although typically an early riser she decided it was far too early to be awake after such a late night.

Never again.

She sighed, knowing it would be impossible to go back to sleep now. With forced determination she sat up in bed, surprised to feel a slight soreness in her legs. That was unusual. There was typically only one activity that caused those particular muscles to feel strained and she hadn't… her eyes grew wide as the implications set in.

Cursing silently, she slowly cast her eyes to the western half of the bed. One extremely naked Taichou was stretched out on her bed, dressed in nothing more than her favorite quilt. An alarmed gasp was all she managed before her quick movements caused her foot to tangle in the sheet and she landed on the floor with an irritated "oof."

Apparently her soft thump was enough to wake her bedmate who was now gazing at her, looking as though he truly wanted to laugh but years of experience made him aware of how unwise it would be. Instead he just gave her a lazy grin, head still resting on one arm, seeming to be in no hurry to offer any assistance.

She peered at him over the edge of the bed, only her violet eyes visible. "A-alcohol. It was the alcohol – I must have been drunk," she attempted.

He grinned even wider. "But you only had half a drink, Nanao-chan."

She closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. Immediately the memories came flooding back, most of which caused her to fair skin to flush bright pink. No, she certainly hadn't been drunk… And it had been good, she admitted grudgingly. Was it possible she really had been making a mistake all these years?

He took in her sleep rumpled appearance; her hair was messy and pooled around her shoulders with a couple stray locks falling over her forehead. She hadn't seemed to notice that she was wearing his white shirt, which was probably for the best at this point. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her blush, no doubt remembering the number of ways they had pleasured each other during the night. How wonderfully passionate his Nanao-chan had turned out to be. He decided it was all that pent up desire after rejecting his advances for so many years.

Reaching an arm across the bed, he offered her a hand, "Come back to bed, lovely Nanao-chan."

She accepted his offer and allowed herself to be pulled back into bed… and into his arms. If there was one thing she always followed it was logic. And whether it had been the half a drink that had lowered her inhibitions or her own needs finally breaking through, she simply couldn't ignore what had transpired. It was as though the internal war had reached an armistice and at last her heart and mind were in agreement. With one hand resting on his bare chest, she allowed her lips to be drawn inexorably towards his.

He was not a man to waste an opportunity, especially one involving his willing fukataichou wearing nothing more than his shirt. The aforementioned article was enormous on her small frame; falling nearly to her knees. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and pushed the garment up, revealing her smooth thighs, gently flared hips and her tiny waist. Beginning just below her knees he traced the delicate skin, following the path set out by her slender frame. His explorations evoked the most wonderful gasps and moans as his hands stroked her gentle curves.

Soon his mouth replaced his hands, pressing kisses against her smooth stomach and then higher until he met fabric instead of skin. Though rarely motivated to move with any haste, this situation was definitely sufficient impetus. In an instant the offending shirt was removed, tossed over his shoulder and forgotten. His hungry gaze wandered higher still to her newly bared flesh, resting on her delightful breasts. Though they weren't overly large, he adored how perfectly they fit within his hands; as though they had been made just for him.

She shivered involuntarily, unsure as to whether it was simply the chill in the room, or the deep longing she felt as his eyes roamed her bare skin. The spreading goosebumps caused her rosy peaks to harden further as her treacherous cheeks flushed. She felt almost paralyzed under his piercing stare. This was why she tended to avoid eye contact at all cost; and this was so much more intense than a simple passing glance in the hallway.

He almost hated to do it, but tenderly he ran his hands down her sides, effectively breaking her out of her stunned silence. It was nice to see his usually stern vice so flustered, but his desire to have her close was suddenly much more important. In one smooth motion he had his now naked fukataichou astride him, realizing it had been more than worth it to have broken the sweet tension. Hands still on her hips, he pressed her firmly against him, the heat from their aligned intimacy so intense it felt almost heavy, despite the slight stature of the woman who was straddling him.

Nanao felt the telltale twinge in her thigh muscles – the one she only got after spending an extended amount of time in the "on top" position. She smirked at him, further recollections of the night before returning, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"I should have known you'd be just as lazy in the bedroom."

"Ah, my kawaii Nanao-chan, I did not hear any complaints last night," he teased, pulling her down to meld their bodies completely together, pressing kisses along her delicate shoulder and up her neck.

As his mouth met hers and his hands strayed lower, she decided she didn't mind.

At all.

- - - - -


End file.
